An interior of a vehicle, such as an automobile, typically includes various devices for absorbing energy from an occupant of the vehicle during an impact of the vehicle. For example, the vehicle may include one or more airbags supported by a steering wheel, an instrument panel, and/or a roof of the vehicle. The airbags may be configured to absorb energy and soften impact between the body of the occupant and interior components of the vehicle, such as a vehicle pillar, e.g., an A-pillar.
Automobiles are subject to a variety of crash tests, including tests standardized by organizations such as the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) and the Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS). For example, these tests may be directed toward a small overlap rigid barrier (SORB) front impact or a New Car Assessment Program (NCAP) offset impact (OI) to test airbag performance and reaction of seat occupants when the occupants move angularly, i.e., a forward and cross-vehicle direction. During this movement, the occupants may move toward the vehicle pillar or toward the center of the instrument panel.